Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
This page is about the musical. For the anime season, please see Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Sailor Stars is the 10th Sera Myu musical. Plot Stage 1 Michiru and Haruka perform a violin and piano duet. The Three Lights then take the stage and perform their own song ("Chasin' After You"). The Master of Ceremonies arrives and thanks the performers for participating in the Azabu Juuban Municipal High School Music Festival. Michiru, Haruka, and the Three Lights congratulate each other, and when Seiya shakes Haruka's hand, she feels the aura of the stars emanating from him. As the two groups go their separate ways, Haruka ponders who those three might really be. The MC introduces the next performers: the Chou Very Bad Mates ("It's Chou Very Bad"). During the performance, Shadow Bee uses a pair of scissors to short out the electricity, making the stage go completely dark. The project manager, Usagi, discovers a fire has started and Seiya extinguishes it for her. Makoto, Minako, Rei, and Ami also discover that one of the wires has been cut. Rei blames Usagi for not being careful enough and the girls start arguing. The Chou Very Bad mates then start complaining about the situation, but Usagi tells them to go wait either backstage or at the nearby aquarium. The other girls are disappointed to have lost their chance to sing, but Ami reminds them that today is only a rehearsal. They all start raving about the Three Lights' performance, making Rei jealous that the others get to have celebrities at their school. Usagi comes back and declares that she will be singing with Seiya at the main event tomorrow instead of them because Seiya requested it. The others call her selfish and refuse to let her, especially Ami, the biggest Three Lights fan of their group. Upset, Usagi resigns and says she's going home. The girls start to feel bad about their behavior, remembering that Usagi must be feeling really lonely since Mamoru is studying abroad and Chibiusa returned to the 30th Century. They resolve to perform with just the four of them, and ask the MC to pick which of them has the best voice. He chooses Ami and Rei. Elsewhere, the MC speaks ominously about the fate of shooting stars and gleefully declares that, due to today's accident, the rehearsal was cancelled. On the rooftop of the school, the Three Lights talk about the person they are searching for and wonder if she will ever hear their song. They resolve to keep their true identities concealed until they find her. Hearing somebody coming, they hide. Usagi arrives and sadly reads a postcard from Mamoru aloud, while in America, Mamoru is also feeling sad and misses his girlfriend terribly ("Lonely Distance"). Setsuna arrives and cheers Usagi up, reminding her that she shouldn't be ashamed to cry if she feels sad. The Three Lights emerge from hiding and Usagi excitedly asks for an autograph. The idols explain that they often come here to admire the stars, and Seiya says he wants to sing with Usagi because she reminds him so much of the one they are looking for. Feeling the aura of stars from them, Setsuna shields Usagi and demands to know who the Three Lights really are. The idols instead start to leave, even though Usagi asks them to stay, and suddenly Setsuna feels the Space-Time Door opening. A moment later Chibiusa lands on the roof in her pajamas, looking exhausted and worn. Usagi and Setsuna catch her, but faints before she can reveal what happened to her. Elsewhere, the Sailor Animamates, MC Fly, Sailor Buttress, Shadow Bug, Shadow Bee, and Shadow Mantis talk about their plan to use the festival to find the bearers of true Star Seeds. Their main targets are the Three Lights, Michiru, and Haruka. They intend to create an accident to force the Sailor Senshi to transform, in order to discover their true identities and take their Sailor Crystals ("Star Hunter"). At the school infirmary, Setsuna informs the girls that Chibiusa is going to be all right, and as they wonder what could have caused her injuries, Setsuna tells them that she found a shawl belonging to Neo-Queen Serenity around Small Lady. They wonder if new enemies might have appeared in the 30th Century. Although Usagi acts annoyed, Setsuna is convinced that she's actually glad to see her future daughter again. Chibiusa begins whispering "Mama" in her sleep and in a flashback, Neo-Queen Serenity is attacked by Sailor Galaxia. Usagi simply believes Chibiusa got angry at her mother and ran away, much to the dismay of the others. Haruka and Michiru arrive in the room and inform the others that they were just attacked by shadowy figures. MC Fly enters and declares that members of the bands are being attacked one by one and that someone must be doing it to prevent the concert from happening. He leaves, and Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna declare their suspicion that the Three Lights are behind this. Another MC Fly appears in the back of the room and agrees that those three are very suspicious. Usagi is convinced that they are not bad people, however, and together with her four friends she starts an investigation of the concert hall. As the girls, soon joined by Hotaru, search for clues, the Animamates drop evidences pointing to the Three Lights ("Sailor Busters"). MC Fly reappears and the girls report their findings: many places and objects around the concert hall have either been tampered with or sabotaged. Ami reports that her supercomputer detected the presence of many suspicious individuals, and Rei concurs that she also felt many wicked auras. They also found the items belonging to the Three Lights that were planted for them to find. The MC tries to convince them that those items prove the involvement of the idols in this mystery, but Ami finds animal hair belonging to the Animamates (fox, mouse, cat, and frog). This discovery prompts MC Fly to flee and the girls rejoice that the Three Lights are not the real culprits, until Usagi reveals that she did feel the same aura of the stars that the idols possess. They hear Chibiusa scream, and another MC Fly enters and tells them to hurry to the roof. Although Usagi is confused about this other MC, she quickly follows the other girls to Chibiusa's rescue. On the roof, Chibiusa is fighting the Shadows until Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune arrive and drive them off ("Fukitsu na Kaze ~ Fukkatsu wa Higeki no Zenchou"). The Sailor Animamates appear and overpower the Outer Senshi until Sailor Saturn and the Guardian Senshi join them. Sailor Buttress arrives and summons MC Fly, who appears in his real form and fells all the Sailor Senshi at once, but Super Sailor Moon shows up and introduces herself. MC Fly introduces himself in return and presents the Sailor Senshi from Shadow Galactica. The girls are shocked to learn that their new enemies are Sailor Senshi with their own Sailor Crystals who plan to take theirs for their leader, Sailor Galaxia. MC Fly and Sailor Moon begin fighting, then both sides use group attacks against one another. The Shadow Galactica members seem to be more powerful, but the Sailor Starlights appear and Sailor Star Fighter uses her powers to repeal the entire evil army. The Senshi of this Solar System and the Sailor Starlights introduce themselves and their missions and, although defensive at first, they all agree to work together under the common cause of protecting those they love. Chibiusa reappears and tries to warn to others about a danger in the 30th Century, but before she can finish Sailor Galaxia arrives and attacks the girl, and she collapses ("Sailor War Supreme"). Stage 2 In Shadow Galactica, the assembled Animamates declare that they have conquered 80% of the Milky Way and all that remains are the Sol System's planets. Their leader, however, is displeased that they are still making her wait. Galaxia asks her prisoner, Neo-Queen Serenity, if she has changed her mind, but the queen replies that she will never submit to Galaxia because people cannot be controlled by force. Galaxia replies that force is the only thing that unites the galaxy and that she'll make them all bow down to her ("Galaxia no Dokusai"). Sailor Buttress informs Galaxia that an incredibly strong power protects the queen, and Galaxia resolves to altering history so that the present-day Moon Princess will never become this world's future ruler. Hotaru and Chibiusa arrive at the Music Festival live performance, but Chibiusa is still worried because since she collapsed she feels like she has forgotten about something very important. Hotaru reassures her that she'll remember sooner or later, and they both enjoy Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Rei's performance ("Light ni Adventure"). After their song, the girls introduce the Three Lights, while MC Fly gives a bouquet of flowers to a disguised Sailor Buttress and the singers begin their performance ("See Me, Boku-tachi no Jidai"). They then introduce Usagi who, although nervous, performs with all her heart ("Knockin' Down Hesitation"). Then, Buttress gives the bouquet to Seiya, who intends to give it to Usagi as a "thank you" from the group. The other MC Fly warns her not to take it, however, and the Outer Senshi arrive and throw the bouquet away before it explodes. The former MC Fly comes back and traps the Sailor Senshi in a subspace area. The Animamates and Shadows arrive and Usagi recognizes them. Galaxia appears and demands to know who the group is protecting, and Pluto replies that Usagi is their princess. MC Fly informs the Senshi that they will take their Sailor Crystals so that Galaxia may become ruler of the galaxy. Chibiusa retorts that as the future queen, Sailor Moon is the true ruler. In return, MC Fly presents their captive, Neo-Queen Serenity, and Galaxia declares that their future is already no more. Chibiusa remembers that Galaxia is the one who attacked her mother. Makoto and Minako attempt to transform, but Galaxia sends them and Usagi elsewhere. Galaxia prepares to destroy the remaining Sailor Senshi, but the Three Lights interrupt her, and she instead uses her powers to bend space and time, scattering everyone to different locations. Pluto holds on to Chibiusa and Hotaru and stops time, despite the other girls warning that it will kill her. It seems to work for a moment, but then Pluto's and Galaxia's powers clash together, and Pluto is knocked away while Hotaru and Chibiusa land together somewhere in the Genroku era. Both girls wake up and as they wonder where they are, they hear the sound of people approaching. A group of people dressed in kimono appears and begin a traditional Japanese dance, and a young nobleman arrives, blindfolded and playfully trying to catch the dancing girls. Chibiusa and Hotaru notice that three of the girls look exactly like Rei, Minako, and Makoto, while the nobleman looks just like Mamoru. Surprised by their strange clothing, the others wonder who Chibiusa and Hotaru might be. The two girls find out that they have just arrived in the middle of Azabu Castle's art festival, somewhere in the Edo Period. A young girl who looks just like Ami arrives, being pursued by a swordsman. Chibiusa and Hotaru try unsuccessfully to defend the girl, and are saved by the arrival of "Usanosuke Isshin," a self-declared pretty boy fishmonger of love and justice. Chibiusa exclaims that he must be Usagi's previous incarnation, and a fight ensues between him and the villain. Usanosuke is initially successful, but when he strikes a pose with his pole he gets stuck, and Hotaru remarks that no matter the era, Usagi is always clumsy. The nobleman returns and engages the villain in combat, finally driving him off. The girl who looks like Ami thanks the ones who helped her, and Chibiusa gives her medicine to heal her sick father. Usanosuke declares his admiration for the young lord, and the two realize they share a fateful connection with each other. Usanosuke gives Chibiusa and Hotaru his carrying pole, believing it will somehow end up being helpful to them. The nobleman invites the fishmonger to have tea with him and he gladly accepts. Chibiusa and Hotaru wonder if they will be stuck there forever when suddenly, time and space twist again. Thanks to the carrying pole and the assistance of the other MC Fly, they are able to stick together. In the present time, the Three Lights, Uranus, and Neptune have regrouped, while elsewhere in the labyrinth of time and space, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter are attacked and killed by Sailor Galaxia. Neptune feels them dying but tries to reassure herself. The Three Lights disagree; Taiki says that he clearly felt Galaxia's power and Yaten adds that their Sailor Crystals must have been taken away by now. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury arrive and angrily refuse to believe that their comrades are dead. Mars convinces Uranus and Neptune to go look for them, and Mercury observes that if this place is a maze then there must be an exit somewhere. As the Sailor Senshi are leaving, Seiya asks if they will go even if it means losing their lives, to which they reply that their lives mean nothing to them if they can't protect their princess. Taiki remarks that their comrades died with the same dedication, and they finally reveal their true identity as the Sailor Starlights. Time and space abruptly distort again, and the Sailor Senshi are scattered once more. Elsewhere in the maze, Usagi is trying to find her friends. She attempts to transform but it doesn't work, and Galaxia appears and mocks her, saying she is starting to like ruling this Solar System in her place. Usagi retorts that she and her friends are not the rulers here, simply the protectors. Galaxia remarks that all her "weapons" are meant to fight, but Usagi replies that her companions are not her weapons but her precious friends. Galaxia laughs and Usagi wonders if Galaxia herself has any friends. She says that she doesn't understand why fellow Sailor Senshi should have to fight each other. Galaxia declares that a Senshi exists only to fight, and that she will show Usagi the last stand of her friends. Galaxia then uses her powers to let her see Mars and Neptune, but she can only watch and not act. Neptune tells Mars to use her sixth sense to find the exit. While Mars tries to concentrate, Sailor Tin Nyanko appears and tries to attack her, but Neptune steps in the way. As soon as Mars finds the exit however, Neptune is knocked down by the Animamate's power. Mars tries to fight off Tin Nyanko but is knocked down as well. Nyanko leaves, allowing Galaxia to have the final blow, but Neptune once again takes the attack and protects Mars. Sailor Neptune congratulates Mars and tells her even if she fails, Mars will be able to go on protecting their princess. As Neptune dies in Sailor Mars's arms, she calls out Sailor Uranus' name. Elsewhere, Mercury attempts to analyze the place she and Uranus are in with the aid of her visor and computer. Uranus suddenly calls out Neptune's name, declaring that her lover has died. Mercury cannot believe this, but Uranus angrily replies that she of all people would know. Projections of the Sailor Animamates appear in mirrors around the two Senshi and begin taunting them. Despite Mercury's warning that those are simply illusions, Uranus attacks them, and her attack is sent right back to her. Mercury discovers where the reflections are coming from and sends her attack that direction, knocking downSailor Pewter Fox, who mockingly congratulates her for seeing through their illusions and flies away, allowing Galaxia the final move. Uranus pushes Mercury down and takes the entire blast of power from Galaxia. Uranus dies in Mercury's arms, congratulating her and encouraging her to keep on protecting the princess. After seeing this, Usagi is deeply shaken and begs her friend not to look for her anymore. Mercury and Mars realize they can hear her and each other but can't find one another. Usagi tells them to give up on her and save themselves. The girls firmly disagree, saying that without Usagi, their future will be no longer and that as long as Usagi lives, their dream will live on with her. Despite Usagi's wishes, they stand by their decision and reaffirm their everlasting love and devotion to Usagi. Galaxia appears and kills the two remaining Senshi. Elsewhere, as Sailor Pluto dies, her voice reaches her princess and tells her that even if the world disappears, her love will survive ("Sorezore no Elegy"). Faced with the deaths of all of her companions, Usagi cries out in grief and releases a burst of power. In Shadow Galactica, Galaxia's minions rejoice at their capture of the Sailor Crystal Seeds and declare that all that remains is to get the Silver Crystal andGolden Crystal. Sailor Buttress tells them to be quiet, saying that Galaxia is trying to think. Galaxia wonders if her underlings could ever muster the kind of power her adversary just displayed. MC Fly feels someone approaching, and Galaxia realizes that the energy of grief and anger have allowed Sailor Moon to transform. The Sailor Senshi appears before them and orders them to return her friends' Sailor Crystals. The Animamates try to attack her, but Sailor Moon blasts them away. She says that she came here to fight, just like Galaxia wanted. Galaxia congratulates her on making this far, but wonders if Sailor Moon really believes she has what it takes to defeat her. Sailor Moon answers that she has nothing to protect anymore because Galaxia stole it from her, and for that she is unforgivable. Galaxia mocks her, saying that her friends' pathetic way of fighting led them to die in vain. This prompts Sailor Moon to blast Galaxia with her power, declaring that she's the first person Sailor Moon has ever hated. Galaxia rises and informs Sailor Moon that if both of their powers collide, the whole universe might be destroyed, but Sailor Moon replies that even if that should happen, at least she will have defeated Galaxia. The two prepare to engage in battle but a rose flies and interrupts them. The other MC Fly appears and takes off his disguise, revealing himself to be Tuxedo Mask. He takes Sailor Moon in his arms, calms her, and gently lays her down. He declares that hatred only calls out for more hatred and prepares to engage the villains ("A Knight for Sailor Soldiers"). MC Fly declares that he's been waiting to settle things with Tuxedo Mask; he takes off his own costume, revealing an outfit similar to Tuxedo Mask's, only white. The two begin fighting until MC Fly knocks Tuxedo Mask's cane away. Just in time a carrying pole lands in Tuxedo Mask's hands and he uses it to knock MC Fly away before Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Saturn make their entrance. Chibi Moon wakes Usagi, telling her that she must go on to protect their future and her mother. The Starlights arrive and tell them not to worry about that, because they are just back from the future and Neo-Queen Serenity is fine. They are prepared to settle their grudge right now with Galaxia. Galaxia and her minions recognize the survivors of their attacks and are ready to take them on. Tuxedo Mask tries to reason with Galaxia, telling her that all this violence will only create more endless fighting. Galaxia retorts that all she has to do then is destroy all those who oppose her. Sailor Moon declares that she will fight to protect the future, but that she will not kill Galaxia. The battle begins and Sailor Moon transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon. Using the Eternal Tiare, she unites the powers of all the Sailor Crystal Seeds of the Sol System with Sailor Saturn's power and revives all the fallen Sailor Senshi. The girls rejoice at being reunited once more. Galaxia's minions turn to their leader for answers, but Galaxia herself seems in doubt. Sailor Moon explains that everyone has someone for whom they would gladly throw away their future, and wonders if Galaxia feels entitled to that. Sailor Moon and her companions argue that there is not such a thing as a Senshi born only to fight, and though those of Shadow Galactica call them cowards, the Senshi are unaffected by the insult. They say that they are not "Hoshi no Senshi" (Soldiers of the Stars) as MC Fly says, but rather "Hoshi no Knight" (Knights of the Stars) who wish only to protect their princess and happiness, however small it might be. After both groups conclude they cannot understand each other, Sailor Moon tells her friends that even though she is afraid she is ready to fight, and Galaxia orders her troops to attack. A battle ensues, and the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask use their powers to destroy Galaxia's minions. Sailor Galaxia repeats that only one of them can survive this battle, and Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon unite their powers into one final blast ("La Moon"). Although visibly affected by the attack, Sailor Galaxia still stands proudly; she declares that fighting will always call for more fighting before she flies away laughing. The Sailor Senshi observe the night sky as a multitude of shooting stars fly by. Sailor Moon remarks that those shooting stars are each someone's dreams, and as her friends call her name, she says that she wants to keep being only called simply "Usagi" as it reflects what she really wants to be: just a normal girl. She believes that those moments when she is just that simple girl are the ones in which she shines the most. The Sailor Senshi all sit together and hopefully reflect upon the battle they have just faced ("Densetsu Seitan"). Cast Songs *Overture ~ Chasin' After You *It's So Very Bad! *Lonely Distance *Star Hunter *Sailor Busters *The Ominous Wind ~ The Resurrection is a Sign of Tragedy *Sailor War Supreme *Galaxia's Dictatorship *Adventure into Light *See Me, It's Our Era *Knockin' Down Hesitaton *Each One's Elegy *A Knight for Sailor Soldiers *La Moon *The Birth of a Legend *La Soldier Actor Status First Musical *Emika Satou *Kanatsu Nakaya *Hiroko Tahara *Sayuri Katayama *Momoko Okuyama *Saori Sara Last Musical *Tamaki Dia Shirai *Kaori Ishikawa Trivia Gallery Category:Sera Myu Category:Musical